A Simple Mistake
by Those-carrots
Summary: In which Kakashi gets drunk and inappropriately touches Izumi's ass, Fugaku & Shisui are out for blood and Minato just wants everyone to be on good terms. Total Mayhem breaks out! Maybe Kakashi should've just stayed in bed! Or maybe things happen for the better good. *fem!ItachixKakashi* *Non-Mass* *Discontinued*
1. Oh, Kakashi

**Mistake:**

 **Chapter One:**

* * *

Maybe he had one too many drinks. Maybe that was also an understatement, Kakashi just didn't know what had gotten into him. Here he was in the middle of this bar totally out of any rational thinking. He didn't know why he did it, and right now a thousand thoughts were running through his head. He blinked for a second his one free eye widening, the drastic situation causing him to sober up. In short Kakashi had made possibly one of the most dangerous mistakes in his whole entire life. What had he done, exactly? Something not many people can make claim to. And something he probably should already be dead for!

He had grabbed Izumi Uchiha, Heiress to the Uchiha Clan, daughter of Fugaku Uchiha and Anbu Captain. Yes, that Izumi Uchiha!

Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!

Why had he done? What happened to the self-control that he had?

The whole entire bar seemed to stop, all eyes seemed to be on the two as Kakashi removed his hand from the young girl's persona.

Damn it! Damn it!

She had been stunned and he didn't blame her, the girl didn't even attempt to remove his hand and for a moment it just remained there. Then she finally turned around and glared him in the eye with such a perplexed and curious gaze.

Oh why had he done it, what was he thinking? He had convinced himself long ago that he only saw her as a little sister, her mentor in Anbu and teammate. So, what twisted thoughts did he have to justify his actions? She was eighteen and thinking about it probably didn't even belong there if it weren't for her shinobi privileges. How could he have let her small waist and proportionate body alter his usual demeanor; the way her body moved in all of it's glory captivated him in his drunken state. The way she was dressed was nothing special either, it was casual attire but for some reason, the way her sweat pants hugged her waist and formed around her buttocks gave such and elegant display of her, uh, ass was just as soft as it seemed, well maintained due to her work as a shinobi. He mentally shook his head, he wasn't supposed to be having those thoughts, those inappropriate ones. It was the god damn alcohol! He looked at and she was quiet, but her dark charcoal eyes continued to stare into hers. This night was turning quite interesting for all the wrong reasons.

"Kakashi-senpai?" She questioned, her voice was very calm but there was a tint of surprise and perplexity. Her obsidian eyes gazed into her as Kakashi would imagine what it would look like if someone could see your soul. He parted his mouth speechless and thanked Kami that he wore a mask everywhere. He returned her gaze with his one eye and suddenly the world around him crashed. Shit! Shit!

"What the fuck dude!" An enraged Shisui stepped forward Katana completely engulfed in flames. "KAKASHI?" He finished dramatically and in surprise. There was silence as the two Uchihas and the one Hatake exchanged eyes. There were about to get tough, and when things get tough the tough get going!

He needed to go home.

"Uhh, Yeah...gotta go!" With that, Kakashi was gone in a puff of smoke.

* * *

It was morning and the sun was making its way into the sky, already shining brightly upon this portion of the Earth. Minato was up bright an early, prepared to finished the need paperwork and documents that he had left over from last night. His wife was growing increasingly aggravated with the many all nighters he had been pulling lately and this he opted to go home last night. The exchange for this was more work, but being with his wife was definitely worth it. He had just finished filing papers concerning the status of the next Chunin exams when suddenly.

"HOKAGE-SAMA!" It was Shizune, apprentice of the legendary Sannin Tsunade-sama and one of his secretaries, she busted in with a worried gleam on her face.

"Shizune, is everything alright." The blond asked concerned.

"Not by a mile Hokage-sama, we have an issue!" Shizune stated as she stepped forward.

"Oh God, don't tell me Naruto wrote over the Hokage monument again!"

"Worse!"

"Worse?"

"Hundreds of times!"

"What are we talking about here exactly?" He stood pushing his hands onto his desk.

Suddenly a new chakra signature because present and the figure of a middle-aged Uchiha better known as Fugaku burst in.

"I WANT HIS HEAD!"

"His head?" Minato questioned.

"Uchiha-sama please calm down." Shizune attempted to simmer down the situation. The blond watched as the hidden Anbu suddenly appeared, he raised his hands to signify the shinobi to back off.

"I WANT CHARGES PRESSED!"

"Uchiha-sama!"

"Charges?" What in the world was going on?

"I WANT A RESTRAINING ORDER!"

"Please!"

"Restraining Order?"

"AND I WANT ALL OF THIS IMMEDIATELY!" The man yelled finishing his rant. Minato stared stunned at the man's fury.

"Slow down… someone explain to me just what in the fifth realm of fuck is going on here!" Minato asked becoming slightly aggravated but kept a leveled head.

"Your student!" Fugaku yelled.

"Kakashi?" He asked perplexed.

"Who else!?"

Minato narrowed his eyes. "Watch it… Fugaku-san." The Uchiha glared but nonetheless kept his cool with a breath. "Now, what did Kakashi do to have you enraged, I find it hard to believe that Kakashi would do anything wrong."

"And that's where you're wrong." Shizune backed away as the current Uchiha head stepped towards Minato's desk, the Hokage's eyes glaring into the Uchiha's.

"Pray explain then."

"Last night, at one of those night clubs or bars or whatever! Your student, Kakashi Hatake defiled my Daughter!"

"HE DID WHAT?"

Minato raised an eyebrow. "Kakashi? Izumi?!"

"Yes, yes!"

"What did he do?" Minato placed a finger on his chin.

Fugaku's face became red. "He touched my daughter inappropriately!"

"How so?"

"He touched her butt. Do you want me to spell it out?"

The Hokage compiled all of this. "Who are your sources?"

"Shisui Uchiha and my daughter herself!"

"I see…" Minato compiled all of this, not sure of how exactly he should handle the situation just yet. On one note he needed to hear every side of the story.

"I want him Hung!"

"Yes, Fugaku-san I understand that you're angry–"

"Angry? I'm absolutely livid!"

Minato nodded. "But, please calm down. I will definitely get to the bottom of this."

"This is sexual Assault Minato, nothing to play around with!"

"I understand, and I apologize for the trouble. But right now, Fugaku-san I'm going to need you to leave."

Fugaku gripped his fists tightly, glaring at Minato. "I sincerely hope that you solve all of this."

The Uchiha head left the office in a heap of smoke.

"Shizune, get me Kakashi!" He ordered her.

"That's the thing, we can't find him!" The black haired female stated.

"Can't find him?" Minato shook his head, the idiot was hiding, probably knew something like this would happen. It would be hard finding the bastard even in the village, especially considering his former occupation with Anbu. The blond sighed.

"Get the best tracker-nin you can find and fast, I want a search party here within the next five minutes!"

"Anbu?"

"Of course Anbu!"

"Hai!"

If Kakashi wanted to play Hide and go seek, Minato was more than willing to play.

"Also, get Izumi Uchiha in here ASAP!" he crossed his fingers, this would definitely prove to be problematic he could feel it.

* * *

 ***Hello, this is just a short little humorous story I came up with literally 30 minutes ago. Tell me what you think and I can finish this up within three to four chapters.**


	2. Police Acts

**Mistake:**

 **Chapter Two:**

* * *

"Shisui-san, I did not call for you, I called for Izumi-san." The spiky haired shinobi nodded respectfully and gave him his signature Shisui smile which held a little tint of mischief that made the Hokage raise his forehead. He was definitely up to something.

"Apologies, Hokage-sama excuse my behavior but I am simply concerned about my baby cousin's well being, and my intentions are simply to protect her if need be." The blond Hokage rose an eyebrow at the nonchalant Uchiha heiress, her eyes midnight dark and her face blank. He looked at her in question and the girl returned his gaze, which was the equivalent of a simple shrug.

"Alright, I'm sure you know why I've summoned you, Izumi-san." He gave her a nod of his head.

"I do."

"So tell me about yesterday." He folded his hands on the desk.

She eyed him and calmly began her explanation. "Against my better judgment, I had accompanied Shisui to the bar out of curiosity, nothing too exciting. To put it rather simply, I believe Kakashi-san simply had too much to drink and had acted simply in a state of drunken euphoria." Minato absorbed this and analyzed her expression. His most trustworthy Anbu captain did not seem in the slightest offended, though you really couldn't tell with Izumi. He felt guilty for saying it but, she had the personality of a rock.

"That's it?"

"It isn't an issue that deserves as much attention as it's already receiving." She stated before Shisui voiced his opinion.

"It is just the mere principle of it all, you don't do that! What is he, Jiraiya-sama? And Jiraiya-sama gets taught a lesson every time he acts in out, he should be no different!"

"Shisui I promise you, Kakashi will not go unpunished."

Izumi's eyes suddenly shot with an undefined emotion. Minato watched her...interesting "I believe that is unnecessary."

The genjutsu master eyed her but made no protest. She didn't seem to notice or maybe she just didn't care.

"I believe it was simply a drunken mistake. Sober Kakashi would never act in such an unruly manner; I do not wish for him to receive any disciplinary action."

The fourth Hokage grabbed his chin and thought over all of this. Izumi didn't believe it was that serious, or that it deserved the attention it was currently receiving. The blond considered that, and maybe Izumi had a point there about his drunken. However, being intoxicated does not simply negate one's actions. In addition, ignoring this and or dismissing the whole entire situation would be rather disrespectful towards Fugaku and Shisui, both of which seemed very determined to have Kakashi hung. He cursed inwardly, wishing that the idiotic copy ninja had held his drink or had not gone to the bar in the first place.

"You do realize the charges that could be pressed."

"I do not wish to press any."

"Like hell, you don't! Why are you so passive about this? Dude touched you inappropriately and you don't even seem to be angered or even care!" Shisui voiced.

Minato looked at Izumi for some sort of sign or change in expression, which of course never came.

"I can make my own decisions, cousin. Don't forget that you literally dragged me there!" She retorted.

He was quiet, but steel was still within his eyes.

Minato raised his hand. "Shisui please."

The spiky haired Uchiha nodded, but Minato could see from the fire in his eyes that his mind would be hard to wave if possible. "Apologizes."

"Has Kakashi ever shown signs of–…" he paused not knowing how to phrase his words. his eyes closed a sweat drop fell over his forehead "Well… has he made any Jiraiya like approaches towards you?"

Izumi blinked and the mid-aged Hokage almost face palmed at the formation of his words.

"Never, with the exception of last night."

"You think highly of him?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"Very much so."

The Hokage took in a deep breath, he just wanted everyone to get along. Why was that so difficult?

"Alright fair enough, currently I have Anbu after him. It will not be long before they find him and bring him here. I wish to have both of your accounts before making a decision. Thank you for your time Uchiha-san."

Izumi and Shisui bowed before leaving the office. The sun-kissed blond waited until the door closed completely. The fourth Hokage watched them leave. He sighed as he rubbed his temples in irritation and stress before reaching under his desk and bringing out a large bottle of Sake. "I'll definitely need some of this."

* * *

Shisui had said goodbye to Izumi, explaining to her that he had a mission. The girl had simply given him one of her signature single syllable response and went on her merry way. That was when Shisui went into action, teleporting instantly to his destination, he stood in front of a masculine figure.

"Fugaku-san."

"Shisui."

They stared at each other for a moment. To say that the both of them did not get along was an understatement. Maybe, it was that time that Shisui had completely ruined Sasuke's first Birthday with the exploding toilet trick? Or maybe it was the time Shisui convinced Sasuke he was invisible and could walk through walls? Or maybe the time he burnt down the main house? Whatever the reason they did not get along.

"How did her talk go?", Fugaku stated his face stern and dark.

"She is against punishing him." Fugaku seemed to be genuinely moved by this. "Interesting."

"And the Hokage?"

"He has sent Anbu after Kakashi."

Fugaku began to pace, his hands falling behind him.

"Shisui… we can't let Anbu find Kakashi."

"We have to find him first?" Shisui inquired.

"Yes.", Fugaku affirmed.

"But what makes you think we'll get him before Anbu."

Fugaku turned toward his nephew in law. "You forget I'm the chief of police, huh?"

Shisui nodded in understanding and agreement, a small satisfied smile reaching his features.

"Can we take turns beating him senseless?"

"Please.", Fugaku stated pleasantly.

"Can I go first?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I am her Father, and Kakashi by acting in such a manner directly insulted me!" The Uchiha head shouted.

"But I'm her elder cousin."

Fugaku slapped his palm into his face. "Just… just get your Katana ready, and find the bastard!" He said into his hand.

"Shit, alright, you don't have to yell!"

"God damn it, Shisui…"

"No like seriously, we're working together on this mission and I'd appreciate it if you didn't treat me like I'm some lesser human!"

Fugaku sighed. "Alright…okay look, let's just get this done and restore our honor."

"Like I understand that you're mad and so am I but man, give me some respect."

Shisui crossed his arms believing his point to be made.

"Fine. Now let's go."

Shisui nodded. "Grab on." He stated and the Uchiha head did so as the familiar tug of the body flicked consumed their bodies.

Operation kick Kakashi's ass was now underway.

Genma had woke to the smell of something burning. The senbon user's eyes suddenly shot open as his shinobi reflexes kicked in and he followed the source of the smell. He didn't remember keeping the stove on. Grey smoke filled the whole entire apartment, surprisingly a window was already open.

"Good morning."

"Kakashi?!" He yelled, falling onto his ass. He looked at the stove to see a smoking pot filled with smothering, erh, something. "What the hell are you doing in my apartment?"

"Making eggs and grits of course." The masked shinobi then gazed at the burning skillet and pot. "What was supposed to be eggs and grits that is!"

Why was the man trying to cook in his apartment at this time...In a God Damn APRON?! Genma looking the Jounin and former Anbu captain from head to toe.

"Well, why here?" Genma stated.

"Well, why not?"

Good point... Not really

"Because you're kinda invading my privacy, and you didn't warn me beforehand." Genma left the kitchen to find his front door wide open. His eyes narrowed before he closed the door and found that it refused to lock. He walked back to the kitchen, his head pounding in annoyance.

"You have a spare key, why did you pick the lock?"

The copy-ninja shrugged. "Force of habit."

"Jesus you have your own place. I'm sorry bud, but you have to get out!"

"Do you sleep with that thing in your mouth?" The gray-haired shinobi completely ignored him. Genma shook his head. Kakashi was an asshole and was slowly irritating him. He twisted the senbon between his teeth.

"Dude, go home."

"It's kinda weird, does that thing ever fall out?"

"Either tell me why you're here or get the hell out."

There was a long exchange of eyes and a short session silence.

"I wanted to visit my good friend?"

"Nice try, but you're not the type of person to just visit."

Kakashi's one eye softened and his previously jester-like gaze completely transitioned to a rather stern one. Genma became quiet as the former Anbu captain sighed softly.

"Alright, let's just say that I'm kinda in a bit of trouble."

The senbon user rose an eyebrow. "What kind of trouble?"

"The Life or death kind?"

Genma shook his head, crossing his arms with a deep chuckle. "Kakashi, we're ninja we face dire situations that may result in our untimely demise on a daily bases. You're Kakashi Hatake of the Sharingan, the legendary copy ninja. How Bad could it–"

"I touched Izumi Uchiha's ass."

A pause, then the explosion.

"GOOD LORD! You lucky and unlucky bastard."

"..."

"How are you still alive!" He questioned.

"I'm Kakashi." He shrugged, albeit an uncertain emotion washed over his masked face.

"Tell me the details!"

Kakashi closed his eyes, something wasn't right. "It's awfully boring..."

"You did what every guy in the damn village has dreamt of doing. God damn, she definitely got the 'Goods'. Never knew you had it in you! Now, tell me the details."

The copy ninja sighed. "I'm not exactly proud of it."

"Shit then why did you do it? Were you Mesmerized by her sweet a—"

There was a sudden shift in the atmosphere that both shinobi felt. The air itself became saturated in both chakra and a hint of...anger? They were familiar...

"Is that Shisui-san and Fugaku-san?" Genma asked turning his head to Kakashi. The masked shinobi stood still, his hands at his side as he stayed silent for a moment. His one free eye gazed at him with a look that said one one. 'Fuck!'

"And a squadron of Police Nin?" Genma yelled.

"Run."

"What, I didn't do anything, though?" Genma couldn't register his words fast enough.

"Run!" A swarm of Kunai flew throughout his apartment, Genma dodged each of the projectiles in two swift motions, as the knives impaled the walls and furniture behind him. If his adrenaline wasn't pumping so heavily he'd be crying right about now. Suddenly, the sound of shattering glass erupted and brought Genma's gaze behind him. What now!

"He fucking jumped?" And completely destroyed his window.

The senbon user heard soft almost inaudible footsteps and a lot of them; and although he had not done anything wrong, he felt the undeniable urge to run. It was like a voice in his head kept yelling "Run, you idiot! Run!" Or maybe that was Kakashi a far off distance away? He ignored the voice, reminding himself that he had done nothing wrong, and he could probably explain–

SWOOSH! A senbon flew by his face and lodged itself in the wall behind him.

Scratch that!

Seeming almost premature, a ball of fire burst through his opened door, incinerating everything in it's path. "Fuck this!" Genma followed Kakashi and hurled himself out of the already shattered window.

* * *

The police shinobi rushed in followed by Shisui and Fugaku, the men walking towards the window as they watched the two escape.

"The fireball Jutsu was a little unnecessary Shisui."

The spiky haired shinobi shrugged.

"Sir, we're in pursuit of Hatake-san and Shiranui-san."

"Keep on them, I want Hatake and his fugitive accomplice at my feet by sundown today! Get moving, do you want those Anbu bastards to get to him first?"

* * *

"What do you mean the Konon police force is in pursuit of Kakashi?" Minato yelled from behind his desk, standing to his feet.

"Two squads of police nin Raided the Misco Apartments and are currently giving chase to Kakashi." A rabbit masked Anbu operative told the fourth, the fourth slammed his fist into the desk, causing a pile of papers to topple onto the floor.

"What grounds are they executing this campaign?"

"Urgent." The man responded.

"God damn it, Fugaku!", He cursed the man out loud. "How did he find them before the squad of Anbu I had on the chase?"

The masked Anbu stayed in his bowed statute state. "Sir, they were assembled way before Shizune hand picked the team."

He felt his forehead began to pound in pain. "Damn it." They wouldn't catch Kakashi that easily, Kakashi was among the best ninja that the village had to offer, in addition to that he was Minato's student. But, if Kakashi were to be apprehended by the Uchiha, they would more than likely expose him to excruciating torture via genjutsu or whatever they can conjure up with their sadistic yet creative minds. He didn't want that for his student, not that he was bias and felt that Kakashi didn't deserve punishment. What Kakashi deserved in all actuality was his side of the story heard and exposure to a fair and just conclusion on the matter. In his defense, Izumi was not so keen on placing punishment on him, so he had that. Against him, Fugaku and Shisui had murderous intent within their eyes and more than likely would not rest until they had blood. He needed to prevent this at all costs.

"Get me Shizune!" He spoke loudly, turning from the masked ninja and towards the window that gave him a glorious view of the village he vowed to protect with his life. "Get her in here now!"

He took in a deep inhale.

"Hai!"

He never bothered to turn toward the ninja, as the Anbu shinobi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

They needed to get Kakashi fast and before Fugaku. If he thought Minato would take this lightly then the Uchiha head had another thing coming.

"Hokage-sama!" She greeted hastily, with a small smile but it quickly faded at the gaze of his blue eyes.

"Shizune, it seems as Fugaku has taken this issue with Kakashi into his own hands." The brunette stood wide-eyed.

"His own hands?"

"Precisely, he's assembled a squad of police ninja to help his vigilante assault on Kakashi." He finally turned from his prolonged stare towards the village. "Did you get the squad I asked for?"

"Hai!"

"Great, now in correspondence to catching Kakashi, we also have to make an effort to prevent Fugaku from getting to him first. Shizune, your mission is to keep Fugaku and his men away from Kakashi, bring whoever is necessary. Lethal weaponry is not authorized, I would rather not provoke a civil war between the village and the Uchiha. Now go!"

Shizune gave one final "Hai!". Before disappearing in a blur of black.

* * *

He used his arms to block the shards of glass from getting into his eyes. Though, he received very minor lacerations as he landed on a nearby roof. His eyes landed on the back of the Jounin, who like an idiot still have that Apron on and gave chase. Really, what the fuck was up with the apron?

He dashed quickly and could feel eyes on the back of his head and neck, the police ninja were in heavy pursuit.

"Why the hell are you chasing me, I ain't do jack shi–" a senbon flew directly past him before he could even finish his statement. He immediately responded by deflecting the small projectile with his own Senbon technique. He watched as Kakashi's and now his pursuers began to close in. He silently cursed under his breath as he made an effort to catch up to the former Anbu Captain.

"That's ten plus men!"

"Yeah, I probably pissed off the Uchiha from what I did last night."

"Ya think?"

"Nothing I can't handle, don't worry." The gray haired ninja stated, Genma matching his pace as they skipped rooftops.

"And how do you propose you'll do that?"

"By running of course!" And with that, he picked up speed.

"Great idea, just splendid! Aren't you supposed to be a genius?"

A spray of senbon spiraled through the air, both shinobi heard the slightly audible sound of the needles. They moved fast dropping down to the streets and continuing their escape on ground. The streets were empty and gave the two and open field to run through.

"They're probably tipped with some sort of narcotic!" Genma explained as they evaded another swarm. "Non-lethal methods."

"Great at least we know they're not trying to kill us".

"Eh, I'm not so sure about that?" They kept pushing forward as more figures seemed to appear behind them, showing an increase in the number of officers sent after the two. Kami, this was ridiculous, he thought. And that's when he saw him. Yes, him! His spiky hair flowing like black flames as he dashed towards them at top speeds. Genma was sure that even at that speed he wouldn't be able to catch them, however, the senbon user seemed to have forgotten one thing about the Uchiha prodigy. Before the brown haired man could blink, Shisui was right before them in an instant. He truly was was a close contender to fastest shinobi. Genma's eyes widen as Shisui went on the offensive with one swift motion withdrawing his katana and slashing it at the Copy ninja. Kakashi was fast to react, replying with his own Kunai deflecting the attack as the two began to engage in a duel, the two shinobi sending a barrage of attacks with their weapons exchanging blows but neither being able to land a significant one. Yellow sparks igniting as metal clanged together. Finally, they disengaged with one last clash before dashing backward and sliding across the street floor.

Shisui's eyes were a deep crimson red.

"Dude, what the fuck are you wearing?"

The copy ninja shrugged. "An apron."

Shisui shook his head.

"Kakashi, you know you can't keep running."

The copy ninja looked backward and then at Shisui before shrugging again. "I can try."

"It won't help you, seriously. I don't want to hurt you too bad, just enough to break your spirit and never have you touch Izumi like that without her consent… and maybe a rib… or two and your arms...maybe."

"Shisui, It was just a mistake, I had too much to drink and–"

"Heard it, you need to hold your drinks better Kakashi. Don't try to get away from the consequences, you were sober enough to run away, which only makes this shit worse for ya."

He sighed. "What more can I say. What man wouldn't take such an opportunity?"

"One who values their life!"

"Good point." He considered this.

"Enough shit, you're coming with me, then Fugaku will decide your fate." Suddenly, Shisui's Katana became encased in orange flames as he stepped forward holding his weapon towards Kakashi.

"Did Minato approve of such an operation?"

"It's an urgent situation, so the Hokage's input is irrelevant."

The copy ninja mimicked him, but instead, his Kunai became engulfed in elegant blue electricity. He moved his headband upwards allowing his one sharingan eye to be visible. The two stared one another down for a long duration of time, their eyes glaring at one another as they felt each other's chakra. Finally, they dashed at each other as the world around them seemed to freeze, both space and time simultaneously.

The events of last night had directly affected the course of today. Izumi knew all too well that there was just something increasingly wrong. One, her Father was gone. What's so unusual about this is that there were only three places that the clan head ever went. The Konoha police station, the Hokage Estate and the Uchiha elder estate. Otherwise, he was home in his private study. So, yes that seemed to be an issue. Another issue… Shisui had not shown his face since her meeting with the Hokage. Normally, this would not be an issue Shisui did have a life of his own. But, today was not a normal day and if his actions said anything, he was extremely made at a certain former Anbu captain.

The current Anbu captain sighed. She didn't know what to think about this. Izumi was never one to drink or socialize like most people, she was possibly what people considered anti-social. But, what she knew about Alcohol is that it altered one's way of thinking, making them bold. Kakashi had never shown any inappropriate signs towards the girl. He was a rather decent person despite his tardiness and choice of books. So, why had he done that?

It wasn't a serious matter. She didn't care too much about it. Maybe, if it had been someone else and not someone close to her perhaps, she would have exposed him to the worse torture the Sharingan could produce. But, it was Kakashi. Her former Captain and same individual who had taught her the ropes and lead her to become one of the most renown shinobi of her time. He was her Senpai after all. For him to be exposed to any sort of trouble or harm is something she would rather not have.

She needed to talk to him. The situation itself wasn't serious, but the reasoning behind it made her curious. Had he acted out of drunken lust? Or was it something completely different? Where were Shisui and her Father? Her black eyes wandered to the window of her bedroom, as the sun began to slowly descend from the highest point in the sky. She sat silently as the conclusion became ever so clear to the young Eighteen-year-old Uchiha.

"This is bad."

Both fire and electricity clashed producing an elegant display of light. The two shinobi slashed at one another as Kakashi found himself defending against Shisui's heavy yet fast blows. His feet hopped backward as he got into the rhythm of blocking the elite shinobi's attacks and dodging a faster than lightning elbow that would have surely disfigured his face. Shit, then he'd really need the mask. He jumped backward recognizing that Shisui's weapon had more reach and simply resort to evading before finding an opening. Shisui wasn't taking him lightly and was probably exercising a considerable amount of strength. Finally, Kakashi got what he was waiting for. Shisui over extended himself and the copy ninja caught the hilt of his sword with his hand. The sound of fire and a thousand chirping birds rang throughout the area. Shisui freed himself and sent a knee towards the Jounin's face, Kakashi dodged the attack and silently thanked Obito for the Sharingan he now possessed. The copy ninja then went on the aggressive, flipping over the man and striking his fire engulfed katana with his electric amplified kunai. Shisui was now being pressure and went on the defensive backing up as he did so. When Kakashi just thought that he might have gained the upper hand, the Uchiha's mouth expelled flames. Kakashi quickly substituted with a nearby barrel before appearing a short distance away.

Shisui was on him with lightning speed, using his master Body flicker technique to be before the man in what seemed to be an instant. Kakashi blocked a devastating jab but failed to protect himself from a well-aimed uppercut, sending him flying backward.

"Kakashi!" He heard Genma yelled from his position, the man seeming to be taking on the whole entire police force himself.

The copy ninja recovered within a fraction of a second getting back to his feet just in time to dodge a spray of Kunai and senbon. He flipped backward and landed on the roof of a nearby building. They needed to leave, as powerful as Kakashi was he was well aware of how much of a steroid the Sharingan can be in the hands of a master -Or sockets...rather-

Kakashi held out his Kunai and dashed at Shisui again. The weapon slicing through the bare tips of Shisui's hair as he ducked instantly. The Anbu operative then drove a kick towards the masked shinobi. The gray-haired ninja caught his leg before swinging him around in a circle and throwing the Uchiha off the roof. He watched as his opponent recovered in a series of athletic backflips.

"You know a little help would be appreciated!"

Kakashi called to Genma.

"A little busy here!" He stated as he fought two other ninja.

"Oh, right!"

Then suddenly, flames consumed the rooftop, without catching fire to the build. Kakashi fell downwards as the heat from the flames picked his nose and face.

The copy ninja appeared next to Genma as he finished off two of Shisui's police goons. "I have no idea how the fuck you've pulled me into this mess!"

"Shush, we need to leave. Shisui we can handle, but Fugaku and Shisui is a whole entire problem altogether, like a shitload." The masked ninja pointed a glove covered palm. "Anbu from that direction and Fugaku from the other. We need to leave and lay low."

"Ah! Fuck we're fugitives of our own village!"

"Perhaps.", Kakashi said simply.

"What are we gonna do, we can't run from them. They can just find us anywhere in the village!"

"Ah, but that's where you're wrong. Just suppress your chakra and let me work this technique I learned from Jiraiya-sama." He chuckled inwardly thinking about the situation and conversation that brought that up.

"Uh–"

"No questions, just c'mon."

Genma nodded and they disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

"WHAT?" Shisui paced back and forth. "What do you mean you can't find them?"

"We can't feel their chakra anywhere." The police lieutenant stated.

"BULLSHIT!" Shisui slammed his fist into the nearby building wall.

"Should've expected such evasive maneuvers from the bastard and god damn he packs one hell of a punch." He rubbed his cheek. Kakashi and Genma we now Konoha's most wanted… erh, besides a few S-classed shinobi. Kakashi, due to his perverted ways and Genma dude to him associating with Kakashi. Both would be detained, and Kakashi the one they really cared for would get his.

"Uhh, sir." The black haired lieutenant began.

"What?"

"We have a problem?"

"Shit, of course, we do. " He muttered to himself. "What is it?"

"That." The man pointed two shinobi appeared in front of Shisui.

"Shizune-san." He greeted both Jounin, before eyeing them carefully. "I take it you're here on the Hokage's orders."

"You'd guess correctly!" The black haired beauty stated.

"Well, this is a situation of urgency and we have full jurisdiction over the perpetrator, our actions are completely justified."

"That's true Shisui-san however, the Hokage has override that, and the mission has become a militarized action due to it being a threat to national security."

Shisui's mouth dropped. "Threat to national security, how in the FUC–"

"Considering the small collateral damage already done and the power that three S-classed such as you, Fugaku and Kakashi hold, I'd say it's a good call."

Shisui mumbled "Bullshit."

"So, Shisui I have no further choice than to order you to stop or be detained by Anbu." The black fire-haired ninja narrowed his eyes.

"Shizune, Are you challenging me?" He stated this with a sly smirk, twirling the hilt of his katana between fingers.

"Uh, why are you smiling at me like that?" She stated awkwardly, withdrawing two Kunai from her pouch. "No seriously Shisui, this is getting a little weird."

The police ninja backed away slowly, before finding their backs pressing against the chests of two other Anbu operatives.

Fire danced across his sword, a beautiful display of fire enhancing the sword. With little to no warning, he appeared directly behind Shizune, his weapon wrapping around her neck as his lips came dangerously close to her ear. "Let's dance then, Shizune-chan."

* * *

Their breathing and the adrenaline rush had slowed down long ago.

"You know what Kakashi, I don't think any of this was worth it."

"Ah, I never said it were."

"Then why did you do it? Shit, I know the thoughts crossed everyone's mind at least five times, but Kami man! You know Uchihas are psychotic!"

"Ah, let's just say I had a little too much to drink."

"Damn it, man!" Genma stated before gaining back his composure. "Well, what now?"

The white haired shinobi became quiet as his thoughts seemed to surround him. Multiple people were angry with him and presumably wanted him dead. He had done something very socially unacceptable and the person he had done it to had been a close friend.

"I need to… apologize to Izumi."

Genma was quiet at first, before her completely when ape shit.

"ARE YOU HIGH? Did you not see Shisui and an army of fucking police nin after us? What makes you think that you would be able to get anywhere near Izumi? Shit, she probably wouldn't even accept your apology, she might actually beat your ass into oblivion!"

"No, she's not like that… unless she's mad."

"You don't think she's angry?!"

"Maybe, but I believe if I do anything I should apologize to her and have my punishment come from her." The gray haired shinobi explained.

"Man, you dragged me into this and we're already running. Might as well try to run and hide until we get a mission or the Uchihas forget."

"Genma...Uchihas never forget." Kakashi gave his friend his most serious gaze.

"Well, we're screwed either way!"

"Precisely!"

The brown haired man frowned. "What do you really think she's going to do?"

He shrugged. "Izumi works in mystery."

"Alright, well–"

They both stopped and instantly became quiet, as the chakra of current Uchiha head became thick.

"Shit, how can he?"

"He can't." Kakashi stated.

"But–"

"Trust me, Jiraiya-sama has been into some dangerous placed with this jutsu."

"Like?"

Kakashi's eyes narrowed. "Hyuga personal changing room." He said simply.

"I'm still not convinced!"

"Well, that's as dangerous effective as dangerous and effective get."

Kakashi and Genma moved across the streets silently, their pace increasing as the two went to complete their journey.

* * *

From the beginning, she knew there was a problem. As soon as she stepped outside, Police ninja surrounded her, She looked at them skeptically, immediately know that her Father had paws in this.

"Izumi-sama, by order of the police chief you are to stay inside the borders of your home."

"I'm on house arrest?" She stated with her normal impassive voice, but the men sensed the lethality in each of her words.

"Erh, well yes." Suddenly her Sharingan activated and her fellow Uchiha fell to the ground. A painless genjutsu that just kept the man in a world of slumber.

"Shit! Code Red!" He said into his radio before Izumi's eyes were on him. He instantly looked down at his feet before withdrawing a Kunai.

"Wait don't hurt her!"

A punch found it's way to one of the man's faces and he fell into the asphalt. "Dude, she's the one hurting me! Christ, My NOSE!"

"Oh, my God? why, why us?"

She immediately jumped on the man with the Kunai disarming him and pushing him onto the floor with her one hand. Two cowered in fear and one lay unconscious, which left one.

Her eyes instantly went towards the final shinobi.

His hands went up instantly. "No, wait! Just go. I'm not even gonna try, just don't hurt me, Izumi-sama!"

She gave him a quick glance, then a nod. Her Father and Shisui were definitely up to no good, she had to stop this no matter what.

* * *

 ***Thoughts? Please leave a review, Thank-you!**


End file.
